narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Qualities of a Captain
Synopsis Shikadai admires his chūnin flak jacket. Moegi arrives to give him his first mission as team captain. She claims the mission is easy, but Shikadai is suspicious of her coming all the way to his house to tell him if that was the case. Because the mission was sudden, they had to put together a team with the available genin. Shikadai meets with Iwabee and Wasabi at the gates, who begin arguing with each other. Boruto arrives late, and offers him condolences for his team. Their mission is to retrieve a flower that grows at the top of a mountain. The genin question the mission, and Shikadai explains it's a rare flower that blooms only once every four years, and due to its medicinal properties, is sold at high prices, so they should also be on the look out for bandits. Wasabi asks how they'll find the flower, and Shikadai presents them Tonsuke, a pig with a great sense of smell that'll act as their guide, much to their shock. Because he's the only pig who can find the flower, he's been spoiled rotten, and has to be fed special food regularly. Because one of the pigs who was being trained was stolen, they need to carry the pig as extra security, a task that falls to Iwabee. At night, they come across wolves. Wasabi scares them away, but also scares Tonsuke, who flees. Shikadai retrieves him, noticing his snout-shaped birth mark. Boruto attempts to reassure Shikadai while Iwabee and Wasabi argue over whether they should cross a bridge or go to a detour. Shikadai decides they should cross the bridge, but when Wasabi and Iwabee begin arguing again, the bridge starts swaying, and it scares Tonsuke, who almost falls, if not for Boruto and Shikadai. Shikadai forbids Iwabee and Wasabi from talking to each other for the rest of the mission. They come across bandits, and Iwabee and Wasabi both charge. Boruto warns Shikadai about a trap, but Shikadai injures his leg, and Tonsuke escapes. The bandits are defeated, and Boruto recovers Tonsuke. Shikadai decides to finish the mission by himself. Tonsuke suddenly starts eating forest mushrooms, much to Shikadai and Boruto's surprise. Shikadai notices the lack of the birth mark, and deduces the pig was switched with the stolen one during the skirmish with the bandits. They find the bandits, but can't give chase because of Shikadai's leg injury. Wasabi and Iwabee discuss Shikadai's decision, and Iwabee spots Shikadai's blood on the trap. Boruto attempts to make bridge with his shadow clones to cross a ravine, but the gap is too big. Shikadai wants to jump the ravine even with his injury, but Iwabee arrives and uses his Earth Release to make a bridge. He and Wasabi apologise for fighting. Boruto wonders how to find Tonsuke, and Shikadai says Tonsuke will signal them. As he hasn't been fed in a while, Tonsuke starts crying, allowing Wasabi to pinpoint him with her cat hearing. They're able to ambush most of the bandits with Boruto and his shadow clones. Shikadai lures Tonsuke with his food, allowing Iwabee to separate him from the bandit leader with Earth Release, and pins the bandit leader with his shadow. They find the flower and succeed on their mission. Back at Konoha, Moegi reveals the mission was also a test, to see with Shikadai was a capable leader, assigning him people other than his usual team-mates. Shikadai realises he still has a long way to go as captain. Credits